batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Not Funny
Not Funny is the thirteenth episode and the season finale of the third season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on March 14, 2011. It is the thirty-ninth episode overall. Synopsis Gordon gets a surprise visit from James asking for help and he debates whether to turn him in or to help him. Bruce learns that the people of Gotham want him to run for mayor against Assistant Mayor James as the city recovers from the deaths of one of the most famed crime bosses and their mayor. The Joker kidnaps Bane's daughter in order to get revenge on Bane after he learns Bane helped Riddler get Harley out of the city. Plot Sarah Essen's funeral finishes up and Gordon talks to Barbara and Bruce about the losses they have suffered. Bruce learns from Barbara that people are expecting him to run against the assistant mayor. The Joker is at Riddler's bar and talks to him about Harley. The Riddler learns that Two-Face is back with her and is mad. Riddler tells Joker that Bane helped him take Harley out of Gotham. The Joker remembers something about Bane's daughter and leaves. Gordon returns home and is surprised to see James there. Gordon tells James to leave. James wants Gordon's help to escape the police. Gordon asks him why he would help him after he killed his fiancée. James pleads with him that he was overcome with anger at the moment. Gordon takes out a gun but realizes he can't. James leaves but tells him he will be back. Vicki and Jason learn that a house opened up in Coast City and realize that it would be better to leave the city. Jason wants to stay for his job but learns that Captain Basil can transfer him to the CCPD. Vicki also learns there is a job opening at the CCPN and the two decide to take up the offer. The Joker arrives at Victoria Payne's house and breaks in. He knocks Victoria's mother out and kidnaps the nine year old. He takes her to a warehouse. He decides to kill her in front of Bane. At City Hall, Bruce announces his run for mayor against assistant mayor James. At the apartment, Gordon is visited again by James. James pleads with Gordon to help him. Gordon tells him that he will not help a murderer. James then realizes the only people who can help him now are the villains. Maggie and Allen learn that Victoria was kidnapped and think that Bane did it. The two leave to investigate but find Bane alone with his daughter not in sight. The Joker arrives and the cops take cover. They hear the Joker telling Bane to come with him. The cops realize The Joker has kidnapped her. Bruce asks Alfred if running for mayor was a good idea. Alfred tells him it will be great publicity. Dick and Barbara arrive and tell Bruce that they are going to move away together. Bruce realizes that it is the time that they will be leaving. Barbara tells him that they will always be there for him if he needs them. James arrives at in an alley and knocks on the brick wall three times and whispers Rightway. The door opens and James enters. Ivy and Cameron are there. He asks for advice on how to escape the police. Ivy tells him that he needs to have good stealth and good hiding places. James thanks them and leaves to train for villainy. Killer Croc, Penguin, and Jervis try to lure Batman to them. They attack a man and Batman shows up. Croc tries to kill him and Jervis mind controls Batman to kill himself. Penguin soon realizes the consequences of killing Batman and having no one to battle. Killer Croc and Penguin try to stop Jervis but the latter thinks it will be better without Batman. Penguin panics and jumps in front of Batman when he impales himself causing Penguin to die. Batman wakes up and tells the villains that soon they'll kill themselves off. Bane is brought to the warehouse where Joker chains him up. The Joker then takes out a gun and points it at Victoria. Victoria screams and cries but the Joker tries to resists the sounds. He then remembers his own wife and five year old twins violently being shot in front of him and throws the gun on the ground as he reunites Victoria with her father. Maggie and Allen arrive and arrest Bane but Joker gets away. Bane peacefully goes to jail as his daughter hugs him. Gordon is visited once more but James, who tells him that he won't be visiting anymore as he will be on the streets like the other villains. Gordon lets him go. Gordon then realizes that Barbara and Dick were supposed to be coming by an hour earlier. He calls Bruce and Bruce gets a message from Jervis who tells him Dick and Barbara are in his custody. Bruce gets into costume. Gordon looks at family pictures as he cries over his whole family leaving him. The last shot of the season shows Batman flying off to rescue his friends. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Jamie Chung as Vicki Vale *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn Guest Starring *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Hannah Gunn as Victoria Payne *Zach Appelman as Jason Bard Trivia *This episode achieved 11.34 million U.S. live viewers. *Brian McManamon, Zabryna Guevera, Cillian Murphy, John Doman, Nicholas D'Agosto, and Margot Robbie do not appear in this episode as Basil Karlo, Sarah Essen, Jonathan Crane, Carmine Falcone, Two-Face, and Harley Quinn. *This episode received critical acclaim calling the scene with the Joker and Victoria one of the most heartwarming scenes ever. It scored a 97% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 100 out of 100 on Metacritic. *Guest stars in this episode include Jeremy Irons, Hannah Gunn, and Zach Appelman as Alfred Pennyworth, Victoria Payne, and Jason Bard, respectively. *This episode is rated TV-14 for L-V. *Due to Sarah Essen's death last episode, Essen has not appeared in a single season finale.